


Inside

by citrineelephant



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrineelephant/pseuds/citrineelephant
Summary: It's time to open the next Vault, but what lies inside might be more than the Vault Hunters asked for.
Relationships: Zane Flynt/Vault Monster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Inside

The tentacle whipped out so fast from the entrance of the Vault, the Vault Hunters did not have any time to think.

“Zane!” Amara yelled as she watched the tentacle wrap around her friend, pulling him into the Vault. 

Then, without warning, the cave began to shake and rumble.

“The cave is going to collapse!” Moze yelled over the noise, watching in horror as a rock fell from the ceiling near her feet.

“Into the Vault!” Amara commanded the other two, quickly rushing for it herself. 

Moze followed in her Iron Bear mech and so did FL4K and their pets, but before they could make it inside, another hunk of rock fell from the ceiling above the Vault and landed on the gate itself. They watched in disbelief as the ethereal portal disintegrated, their friend still inside. 

“No!” Amara screamed, tossing her gun at the wall as rocks began to fall all around them.

///

Colors filled Zane’s vision as he struggled in the grasp of the Vault Monster’s tentacles.

He tried to reach his gun, no luck.

He tried to reach his digiclone device, no luck.

He tried to summon SNTNL, no luck.

The tentacles had a snug grasp on the operative, slithering across his body and making their way in places they should not have been exploring.

“Ah!” Zane gasped as one brushed up against his pants, way too close to his cock.

The man kicked and writhed, finding his cheeks flushing as the tentacle finally made it’s way to his dick, seeming curious. 

“Hey!” The operative yelped, “Don’t-” 

The large eyes from the creature blinked, bringing him closer to them. It twirled the man around, observing the body of the operative.

“Watcha doin, biggun?” Zane asked the monster as if it would understand him, surprised it had not killed him yet.

A purr. Did that thing just purr?

The monster slithered a tentacle in Zane’s shirt, quickly tearing it open. 

“Hey, hey!” the operative yelled before another large tentacle slipped into his mouth and made it’s way to the back of his throat. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, he was gagging on it.

The taste of the tentacle… It was strange. Unlike anything he had ever tasted. Slimy, salty… He bit down.

No, the monster did not like that. It roared, squeezing him tighter before slamming him into the floor of the alien prison, shoving his head into the ground. 

What was it doing? 

The tentacle slithered deeper into Zane’s throat as the beast pushed the man’s ass into the air. Tentacles wrapped around his ankles and pushed his legs apart. He could barely breathe. 

The operative’s pants were torn open right between his legs, the tentacles pulling the fabric aside. 

Another tear and his boxers were torn open, too.

Zane whined, finding himself growing hard. 

Shit, was he getting horny from this?

Yes, he was.

The tentacles explored the man, so curious. It observed his ass, cock and balls like a scientist. It was time to experiment.

One appendage slithered up the shaft of Zane’s cock, the feeling of it’s suction cups sending the Vault Hunter in a frenzy. 

Oh… He never thought he would want to be in such a compromising position...  
Another tentacle teased his hole, dancing around it gently. The monster seemed like it did not want to hurt it’s prey too much as it explored his body, trying to figure out how to poke and prod him. 

Before long, the tentacle at his asshole poked inside, slowly entering him. Zane gyrated his hips, a failed attempt at a gasp. His toes curled in his boots as he writhed not in fear, but pleasure. 

Fuck. 

Soon, the tentacle began moving back and forth slowly, then speeding up and slowing down again. The sensation of it moving inside of him, god, that drove him crazy. The one around his dick wrapped just tight enough, pumping it. 

Oh god, this was heaven. 

Those Eridians made a mistake locking away this beast. This thing was something else.

But now it was all for him. 

Or he was all for it. 

Zane felt himself coming close as the monster sped up fucking him. His body arched as he moaned, feeling like he was losing himself in the crazy monster sex.

But before he came, he felt something in the tentacles in his mouth and ass. Something was moving in them, moving down the shafts of the tentacles and towards his openings. 

The operative’s eyes opened wide as he felt these things move past his hole and also down his throat. At first, it was a few, then it just kept coming. 

Was the monster coming in him…? 

Or… Was it..?

…

… It was laying eggs.

///

The other Vault Hunters were stuck, not having wanted to abandon their friend to the fate of a Vault Monster. The cave had collapsed and they were stuck in a small opening beside the broken entrance. 

“What are we supposed to do? We can’t let him die!” Amara yelled, pacing around the room with anxiety in her chest.

“Amara, can you dig under the rumble for the Key?” FL4K asked, “Maybe if we reset the Key, the Vault will repair itself?”

The Siren thought for a second, “I think I can. It looks like it’s not buried too deep there?”

Just as the Siren was about to start digging, the Vault began to activate, the missing piece of the gate levitating back into place.

“Did he kill it?” Moze asked, sitting straight up.

The portal materialized and everything was silent for a moment.

No one dared move. 

Then Amara made her move. 

“Let’s get inside and see what happened,” she said, heading the group, but before they began to move, it happened.

Out of the Vault, a tentacle appeared. It seemed cautious, almost looking around the cave. 

“Don’t shoot it!” the Siren commanded as she noticed something else emerge.

Another tentacle came out, holding Zane in a gentle grasp. As soon as it layed the man down on the cave floor, it shot back inside and the portal closed. 

“Zane?” Amara looked shocked, noticing his clothes torn, “Zane, what happened?”

“Oh god,” Moze muttered. 

There was a smile on the operative’s face.

“I think… I just got impregnated by an alien…”


End file.
